


Together in loneliness

by dumbbitchjuic3



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Omega Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Oneshot, always wanted to use that tag lol, no beta we die like Tubbo at the festival, really there isn't anything graphic that's why the rating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbbitchjuic3/pseuds/dumbbitchjuic3
Summary: Nightmares sometimes come when you least expect it, is there someone to hug you?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 199





	Together in loneliness

**Author's Note:**

> /actually this is my first fic so pls be kind, it's short.

The human world seemed so far-fetched, so out of reason although not rarely heard of visitors, bloody adventurers or head emperors that tried to enter the Nether just to size a grand prize or more land for their kingdom, but today… running blind with only the sound of his heart trying to reap out of his chest blinding him from whatever pat he was running, his feet trying to run as far as he could without falling prey to dangerous corners or bright spots of lava, he fucking hated this realm, this world. Why in the Enderdragon was being an omega a thing, why he suddenly had to present and be an omega for all that matters, just here to serve and be looking down like a prize, a damn toy, or some stupid slave to be there to open his legs and be ready to have pups with whoever had enough money to own him.  
  
Behind him only clamor could be heard, people shouting nonsense to him, steps over steps and everything seemed like a wild dream, a goose chase that another person was having and this wasn’t his life, this wasn’t happening at all… his feet almost slipped while cutting a corner, tall walls of dark stone surrounding him, and there appeared to be a tiny slip, a spot so small for only him to fit in, almost deliriously he approached the wall, so close to been safe, so close to finally rest with his ears ringing from exhaustion, his fingers finally reaching the wall that would help him escape.  
  
\- Techno! Techno, wake up! – blinking rapidly with his heart going wild on his chest, his fingers almost white from how tight he was gripping the bed sheets. Time seemed to escape them for a few minutes too long or too short, he wouldn’t notice either way.  
  
\- Honey, you were having a nightmare – a gentle voice coming from a spot above him, a hand touching his long straps of baby pink hair that had come lose in his sleep. Softly he looked up to bright jade eyes that looked at him with worry clouding them, a faint scent of tropical rain in the distance, small quivers on tender peach lips and a soft tanned skin encompassing the being before him.  
  
\- Shhh, babe, I’ve got you, here breath with me – a hand now resting on top of his chest, warm breath so close to his lips that instinctively he follows it.  
  
\- Thank – his voice rough from sleep, a little strained from his nightmare, he coughs slightly to clear his throat and continue – thank you – he said so low that for a moment in the intimacy of their bedroom it felt like they were the only souls in existence. Time seemed to resume once again as strong hands held him close at the small of his back, a loving kiss on the top of his head and a soft deep rumble met with small purrs was all he remembered before slipping into what he hoped could be a tranquil dream and maybe humans weren't so bad after all.


End file.
